Gendou Access Memory
by M3n747
Summary: Gendou traci pamięć. Od tej pory sprawy się poważnie komplikują.


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Gendou Access Memory **

Bar „Błękitna ostryga" w centrum Tokyo-3, późny wieczór. Gendou siedzi przy barze, sącząc któreś z rzędu piwko. Obok kufla leżą bezładnie rozrzucone dokumenty z napisem TOP SECRET

GENDOU (z charakterystycznym „piwnym akcentem" - czyli bełkocząc)  
Polityczy żaczęli sze że szobą… hik!… żgadzacz… Nikt mnie nie kocha… Aszuka żąda… hik!… łapówek w żamian ża pilotowanie Evy… Czuję sze, jakbym był… hik!… bohaterem jakiegosz marnego opowiadania… Mój szwiat sze kończy…

BARMAN (wycierając szklanki)  
Lepiej niech zaczeka z kończeniem się, aż zapłacisz rachunek. Tym bardziej, że zaraz zamykamy.

GENDOU  
A szto, szto ty gawarisz? Ahaaa… Tajeszszszt…

Gendou trzęsącą się z lekka ręką podaje barmanowi kilka banknotów, po czym wpycha dokumenty do kieszeni i zwleka się z krzesła

GENDOU (zataczając się ku wyjściu)  
Czołem… hik!… toważysztfu…!

Gendou trafia w drzwi już za trzecim razem, po czym opuszcza lokal, starając się kierować we właściwą stronę

30 minut później, 500 metrów dalej, a właściwie bliżej

HONK, HOOONK!

GENDOU  
Hm? Łotdefak?

HOOONK, HOOOOONK!

SKREEEEEEE! JEB!

Gendou obrywa nowiutką Hondą. Kierowca wyskakuje zza kierownicy samochodu i podbiega do rozciągniętego na jezdni BardzoWażnegoINiezastąpionegoKomandoraNERV'u

KIEROWCA (pochylając się nad Gendou)  
Hej, nic panu nie jest?

Z powodu braku odpowiedzi kierowca przeszukuje kieszenie starszego Ikari'ego, w których znajduje jakieś dokumenty. Po ich pobieżnym przejrzeniu w świetle reflektorów, mężczyzna wyjmuje komórkę i wybiera numer

KIEROWCA (przez telefon)  
Takehito! Natychmiast kupuj akcje SEELE!

Parę godzin później, ranek. Gendou odzyskuje przytomność

GENDOU (podnosząc się z asfaltu)  
Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ja jestem? Czy Lakers'i wygrali?……… Od kiedy ja kibicuję Lakers'om?

Gendou przetrząsa kieszenie w poszukiwaniu dowodów tożsamości, lecz znajduje jedynie folder reklamowy NERV'u z wielkim sloganem „NERV - blisko ludzkich spraw"

GENDOU (przebiegając tekst wzrokiem)  
Oho, pierwszy ślad! Detektyw (jak ja się, cholera, nazywam?) rusza za tropem!

Gendou odwraca się na pięcie i rusza przed siebie sprężystym krokiem. W następnej chwili uderza czołowo w latarnię

GENDOU (rozcierając czoło)  
Eureka! Przypomniałem sobie!……… Nie wyłączyłem pralki…

Jakiś czas później, portiernia w hollu głównym NERV'u

GENDOU  
Dzień dobry, pracuję w firmie ubezpieczającej to miejsce. Chciałbym zobaczyć się z szefem.

PORTIER (podnosząc słuchawkę i wybierając numer)  
Momencik… Mówi portier, jest tutaj komandor Ikari, podający się za jakiegoś agenta ubezpieczeniowego. Chce widzieć się z szefem. Tak… Dobrze.

Portier odkłada słuchawkę

PORTIER  
Może pan wejść. Proszę iść za zielonymi strzałkami do windy, którą pojedzie pan do centrum dowodzenia. Następnie na wprost, drzwi na końcu korytarza.

GENDOU  
A gdzie prowadzą te czerwone strzałki?

PORTIER  
Do tylnego wyjścia. Każemy za nimi iść akwizytorom.

Trochę później, centrum dowodzenia. Gendou wchodzi do środka

FUYUTSUKI  
Dlaczego się tyle spóźniłeś? I po co ta szopka?

GENDOU  
Eee… niezapowiedziane ćwiczenia?

FUYUTSUKI (wertując notes)  
Nie mamy żadnych w planie na ten tydzień.

GENDOU  
No dobra, przejrzałeś mnie. Zwyczajnie straciłem pamięć, ale zdaje mi się, że jestem tu jakąś szychą.

MISATO  
Wow, serio?

GENDOU  
Aha… Dlatego byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście mi trochę pomogli.

KAJI (podchodząc do Gendou od tyłu)  
Ależ oczywiście.

Kaji wali Gendou bejzbolem NERV (TM) w głowę

KAJI (ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy)  
Zawsze o tym marzyłem.

RITSUKO (pochylając się nad nieprzytomnym komandorem)  
O kurde, Ryouji, coś ty narobił? Przestawiłeś mu piątą klepkę na miejsce siódmej!

KAJI  
E tam, zawsze był niespełna rozumu…

FUYUTSUKI  
Co z nim?

RITSUKO  
Obawiam się, że wyżyje.

Dłuższy czas później. Gendou budzi się i wstaje z podłogi, na której był leżał

RITSUKO  
Witamy wśród żywych.

GENDOU (rozcierając obolały czerep)  
O kurde, czuję się, jakby mi ktoś kijem w łeb przypierdolił…

RITSUKO  
Poznaje mnie pan?

GENDOU  
Babcia?

RITSUKO  
Osz ty!

Ritsuko wyrywa bejzbola NERV (TM) z rąk Kaji'ego i lutuje nim Gendou - z drugiej strony głowy, żeby było symetrycznie

MISATO  
Ritsuko, hormony na uwięzi!

FUYUTSUKI  
Dobra dzieci, przestańcie bić szefa! Jeśli nie odzyska pamięci, kto nam będzie płacił?

Spory kawał czasu później. Gendou przywrócono do stanu względnej używalności

GENDOU (trzymając przy skroni woreczek NERV (TM) z lodem)  
Kim ja jestem? Gdzie ja jestem? Czy Lakers'i…

FUYUTSUKI  
Jest pan w kwaterze głównej NERV'u, którego jest pan komandorem. Miał pan wypadek, w wyniku którego stracił pan pamięć. Nie kibicuje pan Lakers'om.

GENDOU  
Stąd te guzy?

FUYUTSUKI  
A tak, owszem.

KAJI (do siebie)  
Częściowo, częściowo, hehehe!

GENDOU  
A czym się ten cały NERV tak właściwie zajmuje?

RITSUKO  
O tym może pan przeczytać w folderze reklamowym. Tam jest wszystko dokładnie i precyzyjnie wyszczególnione.

Do centrum dowodzenia wchodzą Shinji, Asuka i Rei

ASUKA (wołając od progu)  
Już jesteśmy! Jak pan komandor się czuje?

RITSUKO  
Całkiem dobrze, ale nic nie pamięta.

SHINJI  
Naprawdę?

GENDOU  
Nic a nic. Ktoś ty?

Nad głową Shinji'ego zapala się mała żaróweczka

SHINJI  
Twój syn. Stanowimy idealną, kochającą się rodzinę. Opiekujesz się mną od czasu śmierci mamy i doskonale mnie rozumiesz. W ten weekend mieliśmy iść do kina na powtórkowy seans „Ghost in the shell".

GENDOU  
Naprawdę?

SHINJI  
Aha.

GENDOU (rozkładając ręce)  
Pójdź w me ramiona, synu!

SHINJI (padając w uścisk Gendou)  
Ojcze!

ASUKA (do siebie)  
Ależ on potrafi wykorzystywać sytuację…

Asuka zastanawia się przez chwilę

ASUKA  
Psze pana, czy mogę pójść z wami do kina?

GENDOU (rozkładając ręce)  
Ależ oczywiście! Idziemy wszyscy! Pójdźcie w me ramiona!

RITSUKO (do Fuyutsuki'ego)  
Może by go tak jeszcze raz palnąć?

FUYUTSUKI  
Lepiej nie. Zresztą, dawno nie byłem w kinie, a „Ghost'a" nigdy nie widziałem.

KAJI  
Komandorze, a pamięta pan, że obiecał dać mi podwyżkę?

GENDOU (lodowatym tonem)  
Aż tak źle ze mną nie jest.

Następnego dnia, w centrum dowodzenia. Gendou z dziećmi poszli na pizzę

FUYUTSUKI  
Cieszę się widząc komandora w tak dobrym zdrowiu i humorze, ale obawiam się, że jednak nie jest w stanie sprawować funkcji dowodzącego NERV'u. Trzeba znaleźć kogoś, kto tymczasowo zajmie jego miejsce.

MAKOTO  
Przecież to pan jest zastępcą komandora.

FUYUTSUKI  
Tak, ale zawsze tylko asystowałem komandorowi Ikari'emu, nie wiem, czy poradziłbym sobie na jego stanowisku. Poza tym, gdybyśmy kogoś znaleźli, to można by winę za ewentualne niepowodzenia zrzucić na cudze barki.

MAYA (do siebie)  
Ale wymyślił…

KAJI  
Chyba wiem, kto by się nadał.

FUYUTSUKI  
Świetnie. Zajmij się, czym trzeba.

KAJI  
Oczywiście. Dajcie mi tylko trochę czasu.

MISATO  
Tylko tym razem nie przyprowadź jakiegoś świra-narciarza, tak jak ostatnio.

KAJI  
Hehe… spokojowo.

Kaji opuszcza kwaterę NERV'u

MISATO (wzdychając)  
Dlaczego jakoś mu nie ufam?

Parę godzin później. Kaji wraca z jakimś łysym facetem z niewielką bródką, zmrużonymi, ciemnymi oczami o przewiercającym spojrzeniu i miną, jakby mówił „Hmmmmm…"

KAJI  
Już jestem! Poznajcie naszego tymczasowego komandora.

JUL BRYNER  
Dzień parszywy państwu. Jestem Anton Szandor LaVey, satanista.

FUYUTSUKI (do Kaji'ego, szeptem)  
Masz wielkie szczęście, Ryouji, że komandor nie może ci osobiście naurągać.

KAJI  
No co? Kto inny z osób niezwiązanych z tematem nadawałby się do kierowania walką z Aniołami?

RITSUKO  
Jest w tym trochę sensu…

LAVEY  
Gdzie mogę się urządzić?

FUYUTSUKI  
Może pan zająć tamto biurko. Proszę czuć się swobodnie.

LaVey siada za biurkiem Gendou, na którym rozkłada swoje rzeczy. Następnie zaczyna przetrząsać zawartość szuflad

LAVEY (czytając tytuły książek znalezionych w biurku)  
Hmmm… „Secret Dead Sea Scrolls, japońskie tłumaczenie zawierające szczegółowe notatki, adnotacje i liczne inne rzeczy, których nie potrzebujesz wiedzieć, chyba że zostałeś wybrany na tymczasowego dowódcę tajnej organizacji walczącej z Aniołami". „Księga psalmów, po japońsku, z melodiami do karaoke". „Księga Izajasza, całościowe streszczenie, wersja japońska". „Kabała, ze szczegółowymi instrukcjami tworzenia golemów przy wykorzystaniu prostych materiałów gospodarstwa domowego, w czterdziestu dwóch prostych krokach; proszę przeczytać wpierw rozdział »BHP«". Kartezjusz, „Rozprawa o metodzie, wersja ilustrowana z przedmową Stanisława Lema". „Metoda rozprawiania", prof. mgr inż. dr hab. h.c. doc. płk M3n747 I jr. Heh, skąd macie te wszystkie książki?

FUYUTSUKI  
To starożytne żydowskie teksty. Wbrew pozorom silnie odnoszą się do naszej sytuacji, tego, czym są Evangeliony jak i same Anioły. Komandor Ikari często korzysta z tych ksiąg.

MAYA  
Żydowskie teksty? Komandor Ikari? Zabawne, nie wyobrażam sobie komandora zajmującego się religią, nawet w ściśle naukowy sposób.

Retrospekcja. Bliżej nieokreślone miejsce i czas

GENDOU  
Aaa…psik!

MĘŻCZYZNA  
Rabi, dobrze się czujesz?

GENDOU (poprawiając jarmułkę)  
Tak, to tylko jakaś alergia, zdaje się. Teraz otwórz na stronie 202 i przeczytaj uważnie słowa Mojżesza, o tutaj.

Koniec retrospekcji

Następnego dnia, kino „Wolność" w centrum miasta. Sytuacja na sali: jacyś ludzie, Maya, Makoto, Aoba, Ritsuko, Misato, Kaji, Anton, Fuyutsuki, Gendou, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, inni ludzie. Na ekranie widać dyplomatę rozrywanego na krwawe kawałeczki padającymi zza okna seriami z broni maszynowej

KAJI (szeptem, chwytając Misato za ramię)  
Jakie to straszne! Nie mogę patrzeć…

MISATO (sycząc przez zaciśnięte zęby)  
Zabieraj łapska, albo skończysz jak ten na ekranie!

LAVEY (pod nosem)  
Błogosławiony niechaj będzie Szatan i jego Wola, błogosławione niechaj będzie jego nadejście i odejście…

FUYUTSUKI  
Co tam mruczysz?

LAVEY  
Nie, nic. Wybaczcie, muszę na chwilę wyjść. Ktoś chce popcorn?

KAJI  
Ja poproszę.

LaVey wychodzi z sali, udaje się do toalety i wchodzi do kabiny. Po chwili zza ścianki dobiega do jego uszu jakiś niesprecyzowany odgłos. Zaintrygowany Anton przykłada ucho do przepierzenia, gdy wtem parę centymetrów przed jego nosem przez drewno przebija się szeroki nóż

GŁOSZZAŚCIANY (o zniekształconym, mechanicznym brzmieniu)  
Cholera, znowu nie trafiłem!

Anton wychodzi i na drzwiach sąsiedniej kabiny stawia magiczny znak uniemożliwiający przekraczanie progu. Następnie myje ręce, kupuje popcorn i wraca na salę

Przeskok akcji, 10 lat później. Ekipa robotników wyposażona w buldożery i kulę burzącą rozbiera budynek kina. Podczas równania z ziemią gmachu jeden z pracowników firmy rozbiórkowej zauważa siedzący na sedesie szkielet, ubrany w strzępy czarnego wdzianka, z niegdyś białą maską na głowie i zardzewiałym nożem w ręku. Powrót do naszych czasów

Na ekranie pojawia się otoczony światłością anioł. LaVey wypluwa z siebie zduszone przekleństwa, żeńska część widowni wzdycha. Nad głowami parki siedzącej kilka rzędów przed JedynymiŚwiadomymiZagrożeniaPłynącegoZeStronyAniołów pojawiają się małe serduszka, w powietrzu daje się czuć sacharynę; siedzący w drugim końcu sali cukrzyk dostaje nagłego ataku. Obecny na sali lekarz zużywa kilka megadawek insuliny, by przywrócić pacjenta do stabilnego stanu. Parka z przedniego rzędu udaje, że jej tam nie ma

Nieco później, po filmie. Bar „Rozentuzjazmowany kinoman", naprzeciwko „Wolności". Wesoła gromadka bohaterów siedzi przy stoliku i pałaszuje hamburgery, pizzę i inne rzeczy, będące uciechą żołądka typowego, wychowanego w kapitalizmie czternastolatka. Parę stolików dalej siedzi młody chłopak w okularach i z włosami w kucyk, trzymający długopis w jednej ręce i kawałek pizzy w drugiej, wpatrujący się w leżący przed nim zeszyt w kratkę. Na przemian gryzie pizzę, wali głową (niezbyt mocno) w blat stołu, mruczy niewyraźnie pod nosem i zapisuje coś w zeszycie, przy czym zdecydowanie przeważa gryzienie pizzy i mruczenie pod nosem

GENDOU (odwijając hamburgera z papieru)  
No, moi drodzy, jak się wam podobał film?

SHINJI  
Super był, zwłaszcza walka w muzeum!

MAYA (z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem)  
A muzyka jaka wspaniała…

LAVEY (wbijając morderczym ruchem ręki nóż w środek pizzy z szynką, papryką i pieczarkami)  
Najlepsza była krew, krew i flaki! Tak! Mięcho!

FUYUTSUKI (mieszając łyżeczką herbatę z cytryną)  
Niesamowite wartości duchowe, jednostka poszukująca sensu swego istnienia… Shinji, podaj mi cukier, proszę.

KAJI (ruchem głowy wskazując walącego głową w stół chłopaka)  
A temu co, gorzej?

AOBA (szturchając chłopaka w ramię)  
Hej, kolego, z Tworek cię wypisali, czy jak?

CHŁOPAK (rozcierając czoło, po tym jak pod wpływem klepnięcia w ramię przyłożył frontem w stół nieco zbyt mocno, niżby chciał)  
Nie, ja jestem autorem fanfików. Piszę właśnie kolejne opowiadanie, ale utknąłem w połowie. Zupełnie nie mam pomysłu, co dalej.

MAKOTO  
Spróbuj umieścić w tekście samego siebie, jako epizodyczną postać. To może być ciekawe, być może uda ci się od tego przejść do dalszych wydarzeń.

CHŁOPAK  
Hej, to jest myśl! Dzięki za pomysł! Hmm… „W barze przy kinie panował tego wieczora tłok. Przy stoliku siedział młody chłopak w okularach i z włosami w kucyk…"

MISATO (z wyrazem niechęci na twarzy)  
Wynośmy się stąd…

Bliżej niesprecyzowany, ale zdecydowanie dłuższy, niż krótszy, czas później. Kwestia pamięci Gendou nie zmieniła się w żaden znaczący sposób, personel NERV'u zaliczył wszelkie możliwe seanse powtórkowe unikając jak się tylko da młodego autora fanfików - z bardzo różnym skutkiem

Kwatera NERV'u

FUYUTSUKI

Dobra, wystarczy tego dobrego. My tu się zabawiamy, a co będzie, jak ni z tego, ni z owego zaatakuje jakiś Anioł? Trzeba przywrócić komandorowi pamięć i tyle.

RITSUKO  
Dobrze, ale w jaki sposób?

Kaji, trzymający za plecami bejzbola NERV (TM) chce coś wtrącić, ale napotkawszy wiele mówiące spojrzenie Misato, decyduje się milczeć

LAVEY  
Mam pewien pomysł. Powinno się udać, ale pamiętajcie, musicie bezwzględnie zachować absolutną ciszę i spokój, cokolwiek by się nie działo.

LaVey rysuje kredą na podłodze odwrócony pentagram w okręgu, w rogach figury zapala czarne świece, po czym zaczyna wypowiadać niezrozumiałe słowa inkantacji. Po chwili gasną wszystkie światła oprócz świec, w powietrzu pojawia się zapach siarki a linie tworzące pentagram zaczynają lśnić krwistoczerwoną poświatą. Z podłogi wokół rysunku powoli, niemal majestatycznie unoszą się w górę drobinki kurzu, ruszone z miejsca jakąś niewidzialną siłą

KAJI (czując wiercenie w nosie)  
Aaaa… psik!

LaVey ogląda się na Kaji'ego z wyjątkowo głupim wyrazem twarzy. W tym samym momencie z centrum magicznego znaku wyłania się wielka, szponiasta łapa, która chwyta Antona i wciąga go w wyrysowane na podłodze wrota między światami. W następnej chwili wszystko powraca do normy

Wtem z góry pada na Gendou jaśniejąca światłość

GENDOU (zadzierając głowę i spoglądając w górę)  
Zostałem oświecony!

Gendou zakłada sandały i prześcieradło, bierze w rękę kostur i wyrusza w kraj nauczać. Kaji wyłącza reflektory

MIASTO  
No i w pizdu, poszedł…

KAJI  
Jak postudiuje mistycyzm to może mu się odmieni. Jakoś sobie bez niego przez ten czas poradzimy.

W tej samej chwili atakuje Anioł i robi z NERV'u chiński sos, ponieważ wszyscy byli zbyt zaaferowani wszelkimi niezwykłymi wydarzeniami, by zwrócić uwagę na coś tak prozaicznego i pospolitego jak atak Anioła

Gendou nie odzyskał pamięci; po latach zgłębiania nauk mistyków stworzył własną religię, założył kościół i zdobył przewagę głosów w parlamencie, co pozwoliło mu na objęcie władzy nad krajem. Niestety parę lat później wypełniło się proroctwo, które Gendou sam wymyślił celem przyciągnięcia wiernych i nastąpił koniec świata

**Koniec**

Skończone : 11.11.2001 o 19:03  
Ostatnia poprawka : 07.09.2004 o 17:34  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W tekście wykorzystałem:  
-„Akademia policyjna"  
-„Komm, süsser Todd"  
-„Asterix"  
-„The very Top Secret cąpany"  
-„Neon Genesis Evanjellydonut" (Andrew Huang)  
-Eva FAQ PL by Robin  
-hasło wyborcze pewnej partii politycznej  
-„Hopkins FBI"  
-„Piwem i mieczem" (Duch Serchi)  
-„Karabiny Avalonu" (Roger Zelazny)  
-„Lalki" (Kaworu)  
-„Kiler" (mocno sparafrazowany)  
-„Casus stochastyczny" (M3n747)  
-„Plump fiction"  
-Top Secret  
-Stanisław Lem debeściak!  
-„Ucieczka z kina »Wolność«"  
-„Diuna" (Frank Herbert)  
-„Krzyk 2"  
-„Secret Service"  
-ja (efekt zapętlenia)  
-„Kiler 2" (mniej sparafrazowany)  
-„Zasady walki"

Koncepcja wymieniania rzeczy użytych w ficu (C) by Kaworu (BM)


End file.
